Existance
by MitsukiSora-dessu
Summary: "I refuse to prove that I exist, not to the likes of you." Ryoma is a young boy who ran away from home and sometimes questions if he even exists to those around him. But its then that he meets-
1. Chapter 1

Okay so... this is the one in the lead with my poll. I'm sure some of you have noticed that I put up the sequel, well what i have of the sequel anyway, up even though it didn't get a vote =( but it was in my head to do that. So this is Existance. If you want a pairing, give a Review and I'll start a poll for the pairing. This isn't the full chapter 1 but it's what i have at the moment. I'm making things up as I go along =p

* * *

><p><span>Existance? chapter 1<span>

"I refuse to prove that I exist!" He shouted, golden eyes bright with anger as he shouted at the adults standing infront of him. "Not to the likes of you." With those words said he grabbed the back-pack that had been thrown onto the floor and ran. Ran out of the house, the home, that had brought about nothing but questions. Silence surrounded him, nothing but the wind blowing around in a small daze as he continued to run. He didn't know how far he ran, he didn't know how long he ran, but he finally slowed to a stop underneath the rail way connected to the bridge. He could hear the smack of balls against pavement and his curiousity got the better of him. Looking out into the open air he saw tennis courts. Spikey black hair connected to a tall body stood alone, hitting the balls against the side of a wall.

"Hey," he called out, catching the spikey haired mans by surprise, making him miss the ball he was about to hit. Smirking in amusement the young boy asked the man, "Wanna play a match?" A grin was his answer.

"C'mon then kid. Let Nii-san show you how it's done." Hiding a smirk, the young man pulled the white cap over his eyes, walking forward after taking the bright red raquet out of his bag. "Names Momoshiro. Momo for short. What's yours?"

"Ryoma." the kid, Ryoma, answered. "Ne, Momo-nii, you can serve first." He was confident, almost to an arrogant extend, but tennis was a good way to get rid of his frustrations.

"Alright, Ryoma. I'll start off easy," Momo stated with a small chuckle, but Ryoma's voice stopped him right before he did his serve.

"Yadda. Go full power." Cocky little kid, Momo thought to himself and with a smirk he served. If he wasn't paying so much attention to the kid, he would have missed the small smile Ryoma gave as he returned the shot with ease. As an after thought he couldn't help but wonder what a kid his age was doing outside so late at night.

"Shouldn't doze off, Nii-san," Ryoma teased as his return whizzed by Momo faster than the man could react to. "15-Love." Oh yea, this would be a fun game, Ryoma thought with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking into the classroom, yawning widely while rubbing his half closed golden eyes, Ryoma reconsidered ditching first period. He already knew he was going to skip the other classes, except lunch of course. It seriously sucked being smart enough to be put in with third years though. That stupid old man, tricking him into taking that transfer test. Which reminded him of something he really should have thought of before. His brother is a third year. Someone calling out his name though distracted the boy from his thoughts.

"Ryoma?"

Fuji knew the young boy he met just the day before was starting school today but he never expected he would go to Seigaku or that he walk into a third year classroom.

"Ryoma?" He called out in surprise, gaining the boys attention.

"Fuji-nii?" Ah yes, Ryoma's habbit of calling them "Nii-san". There was no doubt in Fuji's mind now that that was Ryoma.

"The first years are downstairs, Ryoma." Fuji informed with a smile, turning his head to look at the standing boy infront of him. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," he replied in earnest, "but I was allowed to skip a few grades. Really high test results y'know?" So the little boy was a genius? What else was he hiding? "Fuji-nii why is everyone looking us strangely?" Perseptive too. That might not be a good thing for Fuji.

"It's because everyone is scared of Fujiko,nya." To his credit, Ryoma didn't jump despite the strange voice coming from behind him. He just turned around, indifference in his eyes while he looked up at the red-haired youung man standing directly behind him with a grin on his face.

"Normal people would be scared of someone suddenly popping up behind them." Ryoma stated, expression bland and dull as he looked at the red head. Fuji chuckled lightly as he looked at his two cat-like friends. Kikumaru Eiji, his hyperactive best friend, smiled brightly.

"Eiji isn't exactly normal," Fuji told him with a chuckle. Eiji pouted.

"Mou, neither are you Fujiko." And then the red head smiled again, wrapping his arms around Ryoma's small shoulders. "So who're you, O'chibi?" With a glare Ryoma pulled out of Eiji's embrace, a frown on his face. He didn't plan on answering the annoying other boy but Fuji decided to tell.

"He's Ryoma. I'm convincing him to join the tennis team."

"O'chibi plays tennis?"

"He's quiet a strong player." Did Fuji ever stop smiling? Ryoma thought with a small pout as he watched the two talk about him as if he wasn't there beside them. But all he did was yawn and let Fuji tell Eiji about his game with Momo.

"Then you have to join the team, nya!" Eiji exclaimed quite loudly, making a few other students look back at the trio once again.

"Eiji, inside voice." Fuji calmly reminded, chuckling again at his friend. "Ryoma the seat beside me is open so you can sit there." He only got a nod from the boy who sat down in the seat to his left, right beside a window. Nap time here I come, Ryoma thought with another yawn.

Class passed by in a blur of semi-restless sleep after Eiji finally went to his own seat and Fuji went back to his quiet observing. That was until Ryoma asked him a question.

"You aren't really going to get me to join the tennis team right?" The boys voice was so hesitant and quiet. Almost scared in a way actually. What did he have to be scared of?

"I wish you would at least try out for it. Knowing Tezuka you may not be allowed to play even if you are a third year at the moment."

The hesitation was back again but Ryoma nodded anyway. "Fine." He'd just have to tone his play down a bit, Ryoma reasoned with himself before he fell back asleep, forgetting all about Fuji, tennis, and his brother.

Why did he agree to try out again? Oh yea, because he loved Tennis and Fuji said he probably wouldn't make it anyway. What Fuji didn't consider was how many games he beat Momo in and they ended up making him play a match against Kaido. He seriously hoped Kaido wouldn't hold it against him.

"You beat Kaido. And Momoshiro." Stoic face, stoic voice, stoic posture. Was anything about this guy not stoic? Ryoma wondered with a sigh. He saw him win the game didn't he? And Fuji was very trusted for his honesty so of course he'd believe the feminine young man. All Ryoma could do now was glare at Fuji from the corner of his eyes and watch the other boy shrug it off with a smile.

"Well I tried out Fuji-nii. Later." Ryoma said, fully intent on walking away from the gathered group of people. Until Momoshiro let out of cry of frustration.

"C'mon Ryoma! You're seriously good! Why won't you join?"

"I have my reasons," Ryoma told the boy with a cold glare in his direction that sent a chill down Momo's spine. "Reasons that don't concern you Nii-san." That cold indifference again, making the people around wonder why someone so young would be like that.

A new voice, deeper than Ryoma's but still full of cocky arrogance that reminded both Fuji and Momo of the boy, made the muscles in Ryoma's body stiffen and his eyes grow wide with what looked like fear.

"Would that reason happen to be me, ototou?" Looking over to the open green gate, Fuji's eyes opened in surprise. An older version of Ryoma stood before them all, a cocky grin on his face even as his eyes held a burning ice of mixed emotions.

"Aniki," Ryoma whispered, his eyes closing as he held his head down to the side before he quickly took off running. His older brother couldn't even hold his arm out to stop him with how fast the boy was going. All he could see was the small trail of tears that floated for a split second in the air before disappearing.

"What the hell is going on?" Kaido asked, growling instead of hissing. That boy was crying, he was scared, no terrified, of the look alike standing infront of them with sadness creeping into his eyes. Ryoma grew on him quickly even though he only knew him for one day. The look alike looked at Kaido, letting out a small sigh.

"That was my brother, Echizen Ryoma, who ran away from home two days ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ran away?" Kaido repeated, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Saa," Fuji started in a soothing voice, "what's your name?"

"Ryoga." The older Ryoma said after looking away from Kaido. But his own eyes narrowed slightly as he observed the people around him. Why should he tell them what happened? Its none of their business. The problem concerned Ryoma, their family, and himself.

"We know where Ryoma has been staying." The light haired brunette with a creepy close eyed smile informed, opening his eyes just enough for Ryoga to see the smirk in them. So thats why he should tell them. Pretty good reason. So with a sigh he told them why Ryoma ran away.

"Our parents are controlling. Well our mom is anyway. Its an act of God to get that old man to do anything unless its tennis. He taught Ryoma and me how to play. Tennis is Ryoma's life in a way. After a while no one was able to pay attention to Ryoma, so caught up in their own things. It was like they forgot they had a son that wasn't me. I tried being around him as much as I could, but I had gotten behind in my school work and was forced to stay after longer and longer each day to make it up. When I got home he was gone."

"Ryoma thought he didn't exist," Eiji stated solemnly, looking at the group with an unnaturally serious expression on his face. Ryoga looked over at him in surprise.

"Didn't exist? Of course he exists." Eiji sighed before explaining.

"Ignoring a person who is standing right in front of you, beside you, behind you, and you knew about him before but suddenly it seems as though you've forgotten about him. That can make the forgotten question if he really exists anymore in the eyes of those that are closest to him. Its a reality thing."

Ryoga let out another sigh. These people could understand his baby brother better than he could. And they only knew him for a day. How sad is that, he thought with a dry humorless chuckle.


End file.
